The 3 sides of Yokai
by Unknown Monochrome
Summary: A Young man named Jaden Springfield joins Yokai academy, a school for monsters, my a mix up by his mother, Jaden manages to make some friends along the way, a Vampire, a Succubus, 2 witches, a snow woman, and a werewolf, and the gang get together in the school newspaper club, with all of this terror around him, what he fears the most are his two other personalities, what a treat


**Chapter One Episode 1: Personality + Vampire**

"_You know.. My life was once normal, than some things happen, I was diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder when I was 5, and my father died around a year later in a car crash, my Mother broke some bones and had a concussion, afterwards I had to help my mother make money for a good home, we eventually got our life back on track and got a pretty good house, and now my mom has a great job with great pay, my grades were nearly always perfect so I skipped some grades, I'm now 15 years old and am now a Freshman. But thanks to my MPD distracting me and some family matters, I was unable to pass the entrance exam to a good school.. Hey, I said life was once normal.. But then my mom said the weirdest thing a week later.."_

"Jaden! Jaden come down here!" Jaden's mother yelled from downstairs

"_Oh yeah.. I might want to clarify, my name is Jaden Springfield, I have 2 other personalities, one's name is Cecil, he is quite intelligent, swift, strong, quiet and calculating, I also have another, his name is Ikari, he is always super pissed, the easiest to anger, and is not afraid to kill, though Ikari only gains control if I'm in extreme rage, he hasn't once come out, but he does reside within my mind" _

Jaden walked downstairs to see his mother dancing around the room in excitement she then stopped in front of Jaden and danced with him, Jaden sighed and finally got out of her grip, regaining his balance, he fixed his black stocking cap and placed his hand on his neck, rubbing it "Why are you so excited?" he asked

She then spun over to him and pushed a folder into his face "I got you into a schoooool" she sang

She proceeded to dance around the room more as he looked at the folder "How did you get this.." he asked

"Well I was walking home from the store when I saw what looked like a drunk priest walking on the side walk, he dropped the folder on the ground, and when I turned to give it to him, he was gone, in that folder was everything needed to get you into a school, so I took it" she sang again, dancing over to him again "Isn't that amazing?" she said

He flicked her forehead and sighed "Though you technically stole it, he was drunk so it's own fault if he lost it, however, stealing from a priest, bad girl! Sit!" he said, causing her to fall to her knees and placed her hands on the floor, she pouted, mumbling

He sighed "Sometimes I feel like you're the kid…" he said sitting in front of her, opening the folder "So, where am I going" he asked, his mother smiled "Yokai Academy" she said

"Yokai means spirit/ghost/phantom, wherever this school is, I got bad vibes" he said, his mother patting his shoulder "Oh your always such a worrywart, it's a good school, trust me you'll make a lot of good friends, I can feel it" she exclaimed

"Yeah sure, maybe I'll meet a vampire too, ooh, how about a witch, Let's befriend all of the monster's mother, we can do anything in our own little world.." he said angrily, he crossed his arms and looked at the folder

" That sounds like such an adventure!" she said "You love adventures don't you, Jaden?"

"Jaden.. You should at least try to make some friends.." she said quietly

"You remember what my last 'friend' said.. It's unnatural and creepy, being multiple people.." he replied, his mother crawled over and hugged him

"Can you please promise me that you'll at least try.. If anything happens I'll take full blame, please?" she begged

Jaden sighed and nodded "Fine.."

"Besides, you got control of you Personalities now, so it should be much easier" she sang happily, causing Jaden to laugh a bit, nodding

"Now start packing, sweetie, your off tomorrow" she said

"Wait.. Packing? You mean I'm living there?" he asked

She nodded "Yup, you get to come home for the summer but you'll be there for the year"

Jaden saw her smile when she talked about him going to school, causing him to smile a bit, be patted her head and walked back upstairs and to his room

He opened his closet door and pulled out a bag, and started to pack some essentials

After packing, he laid down in his bed, looking at the ceiling, his hands behind his head "How do I make.. 'friends?'" he mumbled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep

When Jaden woke up, he looked to his clock and saw it was 5:00 am, he always woke up early so he could get ready and have plenty of time to do other things

Jaden got out of bed and walked to the corner of the room, there was a punching bag that he proceeded to punch, he took about an hour to do his work out, he didn't have to go to the bus till around 8

After his work out, he went to the bathroom, taking a shower, combing his hair, and putting on his normal outfit, a black shirt under a black cotton jacket with zippers on the pockets, he adjusted his hood and put on his black stocking cap

He had black sweatpants with two red stripes down the side of the legs

Jaden exited his room and walked downstairs, sitting on the couch as he picked up the remote and turned on the television

He watched tv for a while when his mother walked passed the living room and to the kitchen, starting to make them both breakfast, she turned on the stove and waited for it to warm up, as it was she sat on the couch next to him and watched tv as well

"Are you sure your okay with me living there for the school year, I mean maybe I can come visit you whenever you need a hand around here" he recommended

She took her hand and chopped his head "I can take care of myself, you don't have to baby me, now when you go to school you stay there until after the year, got it mister?" she said

He looked back at her as she smiled, making him smile back

After breakfast Jaden yawned and walked to the door, he liked to hang out at the bus station this time of year because he loved the cold

He hugged his mother and left, walking to the bus stop, he saw cars pass by him as he walked

Jaden saw the bus stop and sat down, laying back and closing his eyes, the sun slowly starting to rise

After relaxing for a while, he saw the bus start to come towards the stop, he started to stand up

The bus slowed down and stopped in front of him, opening it's doors

He took a step in and looked at the bus driver, he had an evil looking smile and his eyes were hidden behind his hat, only two gleaming white dots, he snuck his way passed him, trying not to have any conversation, he sat near the back and placed his bag next to him

The doors closed as the bus took off

After a few minutes of driving the bus driver started to talk, as he's the only one on the bus

"Hey kid, your going to Yokai Academy, right, you should be careful" he said

Jaden snickered and leaned back "Alright, just to spite you, I won't be careful"

The Bus Driver laughed a bit "Don't take this place lightly, kid, I'm just saying, watch your back" he said

"Watch your driving were in a tunnel" he joked

"I like you kid" he said with his same smile

Jaden looked at the tunnel wall, as the color of changed, it looked as though it wasn't from this world, he looked at the bus driver, and choked up a bit

"Where exactly is this school..?" he asked

"Just at the end of this tunnel, remember, once you get off, I won't be coming back for a while, so there's no running away" he said

"I think I'll risk it.." he said with a hint of challenge in his voice

The bus exited the tunnel and slowly parked next to what looked like a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head, he doors opened as Jaden stood up and walked out

As he stepped out he heard the bus say one last thing "Your funeral"

After he heard that he quickly turned to see the bus gone

Jaden shrugged it off and walked along the path

He saw in the distance an enormous building, most likely the school, so he started for it's direction

As he was walking he figured he was lost, he sighed and continued to walk aimlessly

He then heard a sound in the distance, he recognized it as a bike

It sounded as though it was going towards him awfully fast, then he turned and saw a tire going straight towards his head, it was to close to dodge and it, along with the rest of the bike, hit him dead on in between the eyes

As he fell back to the ground he saw a girl falling as well, most likely the one on the bike

Jaden's eyes opened widely, his blood red eyes turning a darker blue

As he fell he placed his hands on the ground and quickly flipped to his feet, running over and catching the girl with blinding speeds, as he held the girl in his arms his eyes turned back to red "_Nice catch Cecil.."_ he thought to himself

He looked at the girl he was carrying and opened his eyes widely

He saw an adorable girl with long, bright pink hair, she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, her eyes were green, as he looked at them he was temporarily lost in them

He quickly snapped out of it and placed her down to the ground, he walked over to her bike and picked it up

"Hey, sorry for getting in your way, I wasn't really paying attention" he said, laughing a little bit while rubbing the back of his head

"Oh, no I'm sorry, I really need to pay more attention to where I'm going, I just felt so dizzy, please forgive me" she said, bowing quickly

"No need to apologize, I'm just glad neither of us got to injured" he said smiling to her

"Well, you did catch me, thank you again" he said with a bright smile

"_Damn she's cute.." _He thought

He then noticed something running down to his lip, he poked it with two fingers "Hey, I'm bleeding" he said calmly as she quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue

She walked over to him and brought the tissue to his nose to wipe it away

The beautiful girl then got sent of something, leaving her taken aback a bit

"I can't help myself.. It just smells… so good" she said quietly, leaving him confused

He sniffed around him but all he could find smelling good was her hair

She then placed her hands on his cheeks and held his head up "I'm sorry, I have to do this, cause I'm a vampire" she said, tackling him to the ground and biting his neck

He was confused by what she said, "_A vampire.. Hmm.. Interesting"_ he heard in his head

"_Cecil, you can't actually believe she's a vampire"_

"_There have been plenty of evidence showing vampires existence, her fangs and the fact she's sucking your blood is totally not a sign"_

"_Hey, if I wanna be a skeptic, I will, she's not a vampire, and I will prove it-feeling bloodloss.. Yup.. Loss of blood, getting her off of me"_

"_Why? Vampires aren't real" _Cecil joked

"Um.. Miss?" he said

She quickly opened her eyes and jumped back with a blush "Oh.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to" she said

He pulled his collar back and noticed a lipstick mark on his neck _"That's weird.. I felt my blood being drained.. Though it wasn't that bad_" he thought

As he looked at the mark, she made her way to his bag, that flew off during the incident

She picked up a folder that he had in his bag, for new students

"Oh, your going to Yokai Academy?" she asked

He nodded, slowly getting up "Yeah, it's my first year" he said

The girl smiled "Really, that's great, it's my first year too"

He smiled back, getting back to his feet

"By the way.. How do you feel.. A-about vampires?" she asked with a heavy blush

"_She's gotta be screwing with me.. Though.. She doesn't seem like one who would mess with him" _he thought

"I don't have any problems with vampires, if you wanna call yourself a vampire then more power to ya" he said

Jaden was then quickly tackled by the girl in joy "Thank you!" she yelled

"_I just got off of you, ground, though it's nice to meet you again"_

"Well if that's the case maybe you and I can be friends, what do you say?" she asked

He didn't want to say no to her, he hates seeing cute things sad so he nodded "Uh, yeah sure" he said

"Fantastic, I was so nervous because I don't have any friends here yet.. Oh my names Moka Akashiya by the way" she said, sitting up though still sitting on him, forcing him to the ground

"My names Jaden Springfield.. It's nice to meet you" he saw a sort of glow around her, as thoughts ran through his mind "_Wow.. I can't believe she's going to my school.. I'm so lucky"_ he thought

Jaden and Moka said their goodbyes and left, as Jaden got to the school he looked for his homeroom class, he was still surprisingly early

He sat in his chair and watched as students walked in

After a while he saw a young lady walk into the room and stand behind the teachers desk, she had yellow hair and her eyes were closed, though there was one feature that trampled the others, she had cat ears

Jaden always had a weakness for cats as he was a cat person, though the funny thing was his favorite animal was the fox

As he saw the girl who he presumed to the teacher, he held his head up and smiled widely

She spoke in a cheery tone "Well hello students, if your new here then welcome to Yokai Academy, my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I'll be your teacher" she said

"_Wow.. Even the teacher is nice.. I really am lucky.." _he thought happily, still hypnotized by the teachers cuteness

"Well, I'm sure everyone already knows this fact, but Yokai is a unique school, one exclusively for monsters" she said happily

"_Yes, of course.. Monsters, whatever you say Neko-cha-"_ His mind blanked out for a moment

Then he swore he heard thunder strike

"The world is currently under control of the humans.. So in order for monsters like you and I to survive, is to learn to coexist with them"

"_Noooo.. Neko-chan.. Please don't be a monster.. Please just be crazy.."_

She then skipped to the board and pointed out some words "And that brings us to our first rule.. Unless under special circumstances, as long as your on campus you must remain in your monster form"

"Rule number two" she sang "Never reveal your monster identity to another student"

Jaden was somewhat frightened by everything around him then he heard a student beside him call the rules stupid, however, Jaden sort of disagreed, for if they were in monster form.. He would be dead right now

"_If they weren't in monster form, I would be dead right now.."_

See?

"If we see a human, why don't we just eat him? That's what I would do anyway" he said

Jaden looked away as his tongue exited his mouth and was moving around creepily

"Well now, there's no way that can happen cause all the student and teachers here are monsters"

"You see, this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier, though even if a human got through it somehow and wandered in here, they would be killed immediately" she said happily

He was confused as to how she can say that so nonchalantly, though he quickly scooted closer to the window, the creepy kid next to him looked at him

"Say what you will, but I've been smelling a human this whole time" he said

Jaden saw that he looked back at him, Jaden sighed and glared back at him, actually making him flinch a bit with fear.. Jaden's eyes turned orange, his glare was intense and filled with rage and murderous intent, nothing else, the kid turned away as the door opened

"_Thanks, Ikari.. Your really scary." _He thought

"_I just hate his ugly-ass mug, he looks at me again with that face I'm ripping out his damn tongue, twice if I have to" _Ikari said with annoyance in his voice, as always

He heard a familiar voice from the door "Sorry I'm late.." the voice said

"Oh it's alright, go ahead and introduce yourself" Nekonome said

He looked and was correct, it was

"Moka Akashiya" she said, the room was quickly followed by talking

He looked at her and sighed in relief "_Oh thank god someone who wont eat me.."_ he thought, she quickly looked at him with a blush

She ran up to him and tackled him, in the middle of class

After class Moka was clinging to his arm, dragging him through the hallway, he saw the glares of the men around him

He was dragged to a vending machine where he got a cappuccino, he saw that she was getting something too and waited for her, once what appeared to be tomato juice plopped down, he held his hand towards the machine "Ladies first" he said

She giggled a bit "Oh you" she said, he lightly pushed him on the shoulder, lightly being put lightly because he was sent flying into a column and could swear he saw stars

As they sat on a bench drinking their drinks, she smiled "Isn't this fun?" she asked

He nodded and started to drink his cappuccino

As they sat there for a while, Jaden took another drink when he heard a voice come out of nowhere

"Hey sexy, you said your name was Moka Akashiya, right?" the voice said

Jaden spit out his drink quickly and coughed a bit

He walked over and grabbed Jaden by the collar, lifting him in the air

"Please don't hurt him" she yelled

"So tell me, what's a pretty girl like you doing with a numb nuts like this? I mean come on" he said

Jaden knew what to do if ever being suffocated

He stayed motionless and relaxed, and consulted Cecil for a way out

As Saizo was about to throw him, he swung his body forward and kicked in between the collarbone and the shoulder blade, his arm then fell to his side and he fell back by the kick

Jaden sighed and glared at him "I think I may have torn some of the muscles in your arm.. My bad.. I thought you'd be smart enough to not screw with people for no reason, your just full of surprises though, I'm willing to let this go now, though if you want to come after me some more and break the school rule of going monster form, by all means" he said

Saizo growled at him and slowly got up "This isn't over.. I regenerate quick, so you watch your back" he said, walking away

Jaden and Moka sat on the roof, looking out at the forest around them

"Wow, that was scary, are you sure your okay after that?" she asked

Jaden nodded "I'm fine, don't worry about it"

"Hey, so what kind of monster are you anyway?, oh wait, it's against the rules to reveal that to others forget about it" she said

"Well I know what you are.." he said quietly

"Well, at that time I didn't know it was a rule here" she said happily

"You know to be honest you don't look like a vampire at all.." he said

"Well not right now.. But" she said as he looked at her

"Look" she said pointing out the Rosary on her chest, though his teenage brain did not even realize the Rosary

"…"

"…"

"… _I'll just say it she's got a nice rack" Ikari said_

"_Ikari!" Jaden replied_

"_It is true though.. Truly divine" Cecil thought_

"_She's talking about the rosary, morons"_

"_I was not" Ikari said_

Jaden looked away "The rosary?" he forced out

'That's right, if I ever took this rosary off then I'd turn into my true form a terrifying vampire, that's why I wear it as a charm to seal my powers away, though I can't take it off myself"

"That's fine, even if you get a little scary you'd still be the same cute Moka to me" he said

She glomped him and hugged him tightly "I knew you'd understand, you're my first friend, and also.. My first in something else too.."

"_Dude nice.. When did this happen?_" Ikari said

"_It may have been after class, I wasn't paying attention then.." Cecil joked_

"_I never pay attention so for all I know they could be doing it no-" _

"_YOUR BOTH MORONS!" Jaden yelled_

"In which other way am I your first?" he said

"well.. I've never sucked anyone's blood before today.." she said shyly

"_HA! See I didn't do anything wrong"_

"_Yes, congrats your highness, your still a virgin, wear this crown with honor" Ikari said_

"_I really hate you.."_

"I've never tasted anything like it.." he pulled him close and smiled, readying her fangs to take more of his blood

As she did this he saw another person, she had ghost white hair and blood red eyes, like Jaden, though they were almost cat like

Jaden quickly got out of her grasp and backed up

He turned around and started to run off "I just remembered I gotta go, see you later" he said as he ran

Jaden saw a set of stairs and hopped over the railing in order to get down faster, as he landed he bended his knees and rolled, it wasn't that long of a fall though it definitely would have hurt something

As Jaden ran he saw a bunch of people watching him run "_How the hell can she be a vampire, I'm gonna die if I stay here any longer, I'll be put to death if I get caught.. There's no chance I can stay here" _He thought as he ran

As he got outside, he caught his breath and threw his bag over his shoulder

He turned away from the school and sighed "I'll get killed if I stay here any longer.. Though I can't tell Moka I'm leaving, I can't stand seeing her sad.." he said as he started to walk off

"Wait!" he heard, he turned to see Moka then quickly turned away

"I figured you were acting strange.. What's wrong" she asked

"I.. personally think that this school isn't for me.. I'd prefer to go to a human school.." he said quietly

"Human school.. No way, don't do that" she said, grabbing his bag and trying to take it from him, he fought to keep his bag and then he saw Moka gripping it tightly

"Humans are cruel.. I know because I attended human schools all the way up through junior high.." she said

"They made me feel so out of place.. As though I shouldn't even be there, I was alone.. That's all I could think while I was there, but then you said that you didn't mind I was a vampire, you made me feel like I wasn't so alone.." she said with tears in her eyes

"What if I was a human… how would you feel then.." he said silently

"I'm a human.." he said silently

She took a step back and looked at him "Your lying, there's no way you're a human, humans can't even get in here.." she said

"Look at yourself.. I can see how differently you look at me now.. Now that you know I'm one of those humans you hate so much.. Well listen.. You're a vampire, you don't need a human for a friend.." he said grabbing his bag and turning away

"And I don't need a monster for a friend.." he said as he quickly started running for the forest, hoping to get to the bus stop as quickly as possible

As Jaden was running through the forest he was trying to remember the way back to the bus stop, allowing to time to stop and think

"_Cecil.. Do you remember where to go next?"_ Jaden asked

He got no response_ "Cecil?…. Ikari, do you know?.. Where are you guys, hello?" _Jaden tried to communicate with them but with no luck

As Jaden was running he started to consider how he would break the news to his mother, but then his mind started to wander

"_Yeah sure, maybe I'll meet a vampire too, ooh, how about a witch, Let's befriend all of the monster's mother, we can do anything in our own little world.." _

" _That sounds like such an adventure, You love adventures don't you, Jaden?" _

"_Jaden.. You should at least try to make some friends.."_

Jaden started to slow down

"_Are you sure your okay with me living there for the school year, I mean maybe I can come visit you whenever you need a hand around here" he recommended _

_She took her hand and chopped his head "I can take care of myself, you don't have to baby me, now when you go to school you stay there until after the year, got it mister?" _

Jaden started to slow down to a slow walk

_He looked back at her as she smiled, making him smile back_

"I promised mom.. I'd try.." Jaden turned around and looked back confidently

"I don't give a damn if I get killed.. I already had a great friend and I just threw her away" he started to walk back towards the academy

"I'm staying" he said, and then he heard something he never wanted to hear.. Moka scream

Jaden's eyes widened as he stopped, he clenched his fist tightly and ran as fast as he could

He saw in the distance a giant monster, he saw it's tongue and quickly recognized it as Saizo

He saw Moka next to a tree, she looked unable to move, Saizo then wrapped the tongue around her leg and threw her into a tree, he grew furious as he quickly ran up and tackled Saizo, slamming him into a tree, breaking it down under his weight in the process

Jaden slowly stood up slowly turning to Moka "Don't worry Moka.. I'm not gonna let this freak touch yo-" he stopped as soon as he saw her, she was covered in a sort of liquid, unable to move, as she laid there motionless after hitting the tree

Jaden's hair covered his eyes as he took a step back

Saizo got up and roared, running towards Jaden he slammed his claws down towards him

Jaden simply stepped out of the way as his attack slammed to the ground

Jaden's head was facing him, though his eyes still hidden "You… son.. Of a.. BITCH!" he yelled, his blood red eyes sharper than a Japanese katana, so filled with rage he could swear they were glowing

Jaden threw his fist at him, landing a direct shot right in between the eyes, as he threw his fist Saizo traveled with it, having Saizo actually fly straight into a tree, going threw it and into another

Jaden's fist fell flat, the force of that hit damaging his arm badly, such a destructive punch that was a result of all of his rage filled adrenaline, he waited for Saizo to get up, he stirred a bit as he did, trying to catch his balance

Jaden took this opportunity to run up and tackle Saizo off of the cliff, Jaden pushing Saizo down on his back

As they got near the bottom he saw a fallen tree in their way right at the end, as they neared it Jaden jumped over it and did a roll, having Saizo crash into it

He heard Saizo roar loudly and pick up the tree, and proceeded to throw it at Jaden, he quickly jumped out of the way though landed on his injured arm, Saizo's tongue then wrapped around his leg

He slammed Jaden into multiple trees, almost completely breaking some of his ribs, then throwing him through the scarecrow that he saw when he got here, he landed near the edge of the cliff to a far stretching red sea

"Jaden!" Moka yelled, got to the bottom of the mountain and ran passed Saizo quickly, as she got to Jaden she kneeled down and held him up "Jaden.. I'm so sorry.. Please forgive me.. All I ever wanted was at least one friend, I didn't care if it was human or Monster.. I'm sorry, Jaden.." she cried softly

Jaden's eyes were hidden behind his hair again "Moka.." he said softly

He smiled "I was scared.. I've never been in this kind of situation before.. So I was afraid of having a vampire friend.. But.. I would love to be friends with you, Moka.. More than honored.." he said causing Moka to cry a bit

"Enough of this lovey-dovey shit, just lay there and die, both of you" he yelled, starting to run towards them

"Moka… get out of here.. I'll take care of him" he said, slowly getting up

She refused to at first but then slowly backed away

As Saizo ran towards him, Jaden sighed and glared at him, showing no fear

Jaden held his shoulder in pain, he slowly clenched a fist with both of his hands, the then stood strong and glared at Saizo

"It's your funeral, I'm leagues stronger than you, kid!" Saizo yelled

"I.. may be weaker than you.. But you.." He gritted his teeth and stood his ground "ARE NOT STRONGER THAN ME!"

"_I think he got some sense beaten into him" _He heard Cecil say

"_You guys are back"_ Jaden Exclaimed

"_Ikari, waste this dick…" _Cecil stated blankly

Jaden gripped his head and gritted his teeth, his eyes turning a sickly Orange and his gritting teeth turning into a massive smirk

Ikari clenched his fist again and again "Been a while, now come at me you fat sack of shit, I'll hang you with that damn tongue of yours!" he yelled

Moka was taken aback, but then she saw his eyes and his change in voice, and started to think

As Saizo got to him he swung his claw down at him, Ikari dodged it with ease and slamming his hands on his torso, flipping Saizo off of the cliff

As Saizo passed him on his way down, he threw his hand out and grabbed his tongue, watching it extended as he fell, it eventually got to a limit and Saizo was hanging off of the cliff by his tongue "Hey, Moka, right, cover your ears"

Ikari pulled him up a bit and slammed his foot into the tongue, part of his tongue in his hand and under his boot "Now listen up, nature's mistake, the only thing keeping your ass from falling a hundred feet into the damn ocean is my fist and my shoe, now unless you want to sink like a god damn anvil I suggest doing the smart thing and taking a laxative to get all that bullshit out of your system, otherwise I'll rip it out of you!" he yelled

"I have a turndown service for assholes like you because Ikari wont take any of your shit!" he yelled more

"Ikari? I-I don't have to listen to you!" he yelled, with his tongue being held, though Ikari knew what he meant

He smirked and lifted his foot, causing Saizo to freak out "OKAY, OKAY, WHATEVER YOU SAY" Ikari heard

He pulled Saizo up and slammed him onto the ground in one swift motion

As Saizo breathed heavily and reeled his tongue back in, he started to stand up but was then down to his knees as Ikari kicked the back of his knees

He walked in front of him and glared "I'd get used to standing on your knees, cause you'll be sucking my dick for as long as I'm here, got it, Kristen Stewert" he said

"Y-yes sir"

He placed his foot on his head and forced it near the ground, as Saizo held himself up Ikari smirked and walked back towards Moka "You're my bitch now, Saizo, so I'm calling you Mister Tinkle Dickbutt Lover" he said

"WHAT!?" Saizo yelled

He glared back at him and smirked evilly "What's your name?"

He flinched and hung his head in shame "Mister Tinkle Dickbutt Lover.." he said

"Your damn straight it is.. Now don't make me come out again, screw with anyone else and you'll have to have an autopsy to fix what I do to you.. Chao, bitchtits" he said as he walked over to Moka, placing his hands on her arms, and moving them from her ears

"Your good, I doubt he'll be messing with you now.." Ikari said, his orange eyes staring at her

"W-what happened to Jaden?" She asked

He smiled and snickered a bit "He's got multiple personality disorder.. I'm one of those personalities.. My name is Ikari, there's another named Cecil, he's the smart one, judging that you're a vampire and were surrounded by monsters all the time now, I think that they won't find this all to weird.. However no one must know he's a human, so keep it a secret for him, K?" he said

She nodded, Ikari closed his eyes and sighed, he started to loose balance, and his eyes opened a bit, revealing his red eyes

As he fell forward Moka quickly caught him, his hand fell from his hurt shoulder to her rosary, pulling it off

The last thing Jaden could remember was seeing a girl with white hair and piercing red eyes, before drifting off into unconsciousness

* * *

Jaden woke up a while later and saw Moka beside him, he looked around and it appeared he was in a nurses office, he saw his arm in a cast and a bandage around his ribs, he looked over at Moka and saw she was dozing off

"Moka?" he said

Moka's eyes shot open as she quickly hugged Jaden tightly "Jaden! I was so worried about you" she yelled

"Congrats now would you mind stopping your process of crushing my ribs?" he asked, his voice crackly in the pain

She quickly backed off and blushed "Sorry again.. All I do is hurt your more.." she said sadly

He saw the sadness in her eyes and shook his head

He sat up a bit and took his good hand and placed it on her head, petting it softly "Hey now.. Don't be sad.. It's alright" she looked up at him with a blush, he smiled brightly at her and proceeded to pet her

She closed her eyes and smiled softly

He saw that it was about evening so he stopped and got up slowly, she helped him up "I think I should get to my room, it's starting to get late"

"Let me help you" she said, he nodded

As he got to his room he opened the door, looking back at Moka "Thanks"

"No problem, it's the least I could do" she said

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

She smiled and nodded, and ran off, with a slight blush on her face

As Jaden walked into his room he plopped down on his futon and looked up at the ceiling, he remembered he didn't have anything to eat today besides breakfast, though he was already comfortable

He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep

He dreamt of just a while ago, back at the bus stop

He saw himself fall and Moka's rosary fall

He saw the sky turn dark and Moka start to glow, then proceeded to be surrounded by bats

"When the Rosary seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent self, vanishes.. And her inner self, awakens" he heard

As the bats flew away, he saw a silver haired beauty, piercing red eyes that glared at Saizo menacingly

He couldn't hear her voice, though all he could really make out was "Learn your place"

One kick sending Saizo flying

Shortly after he noticed her walk back over to Jaden, picking up the rosary and placing it back on the chain

The girls white hair turned pink, and her eyes turned back to green, he was surprised to see Moka having such unbelievable strength, though he was also relieved that she was okay

He saw her pick him up and slowly walk him to the academy, the last thing he recalled seeing was Moka hugging him in the nurse's office bed with tears in her eyes

**CHAPTER 1 EPISODE 2:**

Jaden started writing a letter he was sending to his mother, while he had a rough start, he was going to leave out a few details about the school, one about how he was planning to run away from it, two when he met a beautiful girl because he'd never hear the end of it, and three and the most obvious.. That his teacher was adorable.. Oh and the whole monster thing

"Dear mom, while I had a bit of a rough start, I'm finally starting to get used to this place, everyone get's their own room, so that's pretty cool, I managed to make a friend, which is really nice, cause I don't necessarily fit in around here, though it's getting easier every day, it's been about a week now, so I bet I'll be comfortable by the end of the month, I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing great here, so no need to worry, I hope everything's okay on your end, love, Jaden Springfield" he said, he walked out of his room and yawned loudly, he walked passed some other students in the hall, they appeared to be in their monster forms

Jaden got ready for school and left his dorm, he started walking when he heard people behind him walking

"Oh man, isn't that Moka Akashiya?"

"She's so hot"

"I think I'm in love"

The guys said, Jaden always found people like that annoying, so he was somewhat happy about what he expected would happen next

She ran passed them and clenched his arm, in which made a full recovery a few days ago

She clung to him and smiled happily with a blush on her face

Jaden felt the guys behind him glare at him with hatred, he looked back and snickered

"Man I hate that Jaden.. I know he don't look like much, but he managed to kick the crap out of Saizo" he heard them say

"_I didn't do much, Ikari did all the work_" he though

"_Recognize.. Bitch"_

As he proceeded walking with Moka in silence she decided to break the ice

"So Jaden.. I imagine you must be pretty lonely what with being surrounded by monsters and all, so if you ever need anything just let me know" she said

"Yeah, okay" he nodded

She looked at him with sparkling eyes, a blush appeared across her face "I'm sorry.. See I woke up late this morning so I didn't eat breakfast.." she said, she then proceeded to fall forward a bit, though Jaden caught her

"I'm sorry.." she said, biting his neck quickly, he was surprised so he quickly pulled away

"Hey don't treat me like breakfast, I need this blood to do things, like live!" he said, placing his hand on his neck "As punishment for trying to eat me, you are not allowed to walk to school with me today" he said, poking her nose

She pouted sadly as he turned and ran quickly

He ended up at a pond where he stopped to take a breath "_Why did you run?" _Cecil said

"_I didn't run, this is her punishment, she seemed to like being glued to me, though I don't appreciate being an everyday beverage.." _Jaden replied

"_Oh so you wanna be more like an alcohol, just drink it every now and then_" Ikari said

"_I would appreciate not being a drink at all, though I wont mind being bitten every now and then.." _

"… _you freaky masochistic bastard" _Ikari said

"_It's stuff like this that reminds me I can so drown you out"_ Jaden said, looking around, ignoring the voices in his head

He then heard something just across the pond, it sounded like something fell, he looked to see a blue haired girl on the ground, holding her head

Jaden couldn't help but help her, he hopped into the pond and landed on a tree branch in it, he jumped off of it in order to get across quickly and dry

He walked over to the girl and kneeled down closer to her "Hey.. Are you okay?" he asked

"It just hit me.. I'm so dizzy.." he said, looking up

Her face was adorable and she seemed a bit flustered

As Jaden look at her in worry, he heard Ikari

"_HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK HER RACK IS FUCKING ENOURMOUS!" _Ikari yelled

"_T-that doesn't seem scientifically possible.. You can use those freaking things as pillows"_ Cecil said

"_Hey guys, stop being such perverts, she looks pretty hurt, we should help her out.." _Jaden said

"_Jaden I swear for the love of god if you do not tap that, I will"_ Ikari said

"_Hey look at that, the mute button"_ Jaden said, back to ignoring them

"I'm so sorry.. But would you mind giving me a hand please" she asked

He nodded and helped pick her up "Of course, no problem"

Once she got up she leaned into his chest, she was smiling, making him think she was feeling better

She then pushed her breasts against him, he then felt a sharp pain in his brain, making it look like he reacted to her, his eyes turned Orange and back in an instant, making him a bit angry

"_Sorry dude.. It's just.. Her breasts.. By god it's like someone put a bike pump in 'em.." _Ikari said

Jaden looked down to her as she looked at him confused "Is something wrong?'

"No, nothing at all, let's get you to the nurses office, make sure your okay.." he said

She nodded "Thanks so much" she said, Cecil thought that he saw her smirk, which made him start to think

As they were walking, the girl started to speak "I'm sorry for putting you through this, Jaden.." she said quietly

"It's no problem at all.. Hey, how do you know my name?" he asked

She stared blankly but then smiled "Oh don't be silly, we are in the same class after all"

Jaden thought back a bit and remembered seeing her before, she was in the back of the room

He looked at her for a moment as she started laughing

He watched her as she laughed "_She is pretty cute… though she has to be some sort of monster.. I just don't know what.."_ he thought

The girl proceeded to get light headed, and started to fall forward, Jaden quickly caught her

"Hey are you okay?" he asked

"I'm sorry.. See there's this condition I have with my body.. Every now and then my breasts cramp up.." she said

"_I knew being that big would be unhealthy.."_ Cecil said

"_Maybe if she took off her shirt I could see what's wrong with her"_ Ikari said

"So your breasts hurt?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, they just get all tight like their getting squeezed or something" she said, pushing her breasts against his chest

Cecil started to get confused for a moment "_She's gotta be some sort of monster.. The way she keeps flaunting around her sex appeal like that.. It's gotta be some sort of trick.." _He thought

"Jaden…. Look into my eyes.." she said quietly

Jaden did as he was told as his eyes opened wide

"Listen, Jaden my name is Kurumu,, and I want to be your friend.." she said

Cecil gasped "_JADEN LOOK AWAY SHE'S A SUCCUBUS!" _he yelled

As Jaden heard this it was too late, Jaden felt his consciousness drifting away

"_Her eyes.. There beautiful.. And her boobs, their magnificent.."_ he thought

"_Bout damn time you admitted it"_ Ikari replied

"_Ikari, you moron, Jaden's under a spell, that damn succubus is controlling his mind"_ Cecil yelled

"_..wait.. Soooo he doesn't think her breasts are magnificent?" _Ikari asked

"_If he didn't then I'd swear he's gay, but, never mind that, the point is, Kurumu made him some mindless servant of hers"_

"Friend? I'd love to be your friend, Kurumu, I would absolutely love to" he said, hugging her tightly and spinning around with her

"Oh Jaden, your such a bad boy" she said, the both of them laughing

"_**Damnit.. I can't control myself, I'm just watching myself be an idiot, got I feel like Tommy Wiseau!" **_He thought to himself

"Jaden?" he heard, he looked to see Moka "What's going on, who is that?" she asked

"Who am I? I'm in his class were friends now, right stud muffin" Kurumu asked

"_Stud Muffin?"_ Cecil said

"_Stud Muffin?" _Ikari said

"_**Stud Muffin?"**_ Jaden said

"Yeah, were in the same class.. Babe.." Jaden said, holding her closer

"_**Hey! I said nothing of the sort, seriously, who the hell says babe anymore?"**_ Jaden asked

Kurumu proceeded to push her breasts against his chest

"Well we should start going.. Class is about to start" she said, looking into Jaden's eyes

"_Look away, fucknugget!" _Ikari yelled

"_**Damnit, don't look at her, it's a trap!" **_He thought

Kurumu then took his arm and dragged him off to class

"Jaden, wait up" Moka said

"No.. I'm not waiting for you.. I'm sick of being your backup breakfast" Jaden said

"_**No you idiot, she's the only one who can really help you.. Go back!"**_ He yelled, though it was no use

"How awful to think she'd use you for breakfast.. Let's go before you're her lunch" Kurumu said

"Yeah.. Good idea" He replied

"_**Like hell it is! Go back man! Apologies to Moka and snap out of it!"**_ he yelled, again all in vain

* * *

Jaden listened as Miss Nekonome talked about cats in famous literature

He got some sense back into him, but now all he could do was wait until he could talk to Moka to explain what happened

He glanced back a bit and saw Moka and Kurumu glaring at each other, he decided to steer clear from that and looked away

The bell rang as Miss Nekonome's tail stood straight "Oh, were out of time today, well see you all tomorrow" she said, singing meow on her way out the door

Jaden stood up and turned around to talk to Moka, though he noticed she was gone

"Jaden.. Such a jerk, how could he just flirt with her like that" she thought to herself, drinking her tomato juice

"So, you're a vampire, at least that's what I hear.." Kurumu said, sitting on the stair railing

She jumped down from the railing as a crowd of boy's started surrounding them

"You see, your messing with my plan" Kurumu said silently to Moka

"What plan?" she asked

Kurumu struck a pose causing the guys to freak out "To make all the boys in this school my personal love slaves, and it's been working, thanks to my booby trap (Oh god.. Who wrote this crap… oh wait.. That's cannon..) and why wouldn't they, I am a succubus after all" she said happily

"You can't reveal your monster identity to me, it's against school rules" Moka responded, as Kurumu got up in her face "Until you came around, then all the guys started to fall for you and not me" she said

The two proceeded to bicker some more, Kurumu stole Jaden away to get back at Moka, around that time Jaden entered

"There you are.. I've been looking for you Moka.." Jaden said, looking at all of the guys around them

"Moka.. I just wanted to talk to you about the stuff I said earlier" he said

"Jaden~" he heard as Kurumu ran up and hugged him tightly

"Sorry, Kurumu, I need to speak to Moka alone" he said, lightly pushing her away

She quickly looked up at him "Love Charm" she said

"_Fool me once, shame on you.."_ Jaden thought as his eyes turned Orange for a moment as he glared back, Kurumu jumped back a bit from him as his eyes turned back to normal

He proceeded to walk towards Moka when she repeated her words "_Wait, she doesn't even have to look at my eyes? Damnit" _Jaden thought

Jaden looked to Moka and then looked away "on the other hand.. I don't have to tell you anything.." Jaden said

"_**Damnit! How the hell am I supposed to clear this all up if she keeps doing this.."**_ he thought "_**Cecil.. Ikari.. You damn well be thinking of a way out of this.."**_

"_Got any three's?"_

"_Goldfish"_

"_**Their probably trying their best.."**_

"Jaden you have to get away from her, she's dangerous"

"_**I'm aware, that's why I can't talk!"**_ he yelled

"Really? I think she's cute.. I want to be her friend because she doesn't treat me like a walking meal.. that's the only reason you hang out with me.." Jaden said blankly

"_**If you weren't me I'd be kicking his ass right now.."**_ Jaden thought

Moka had tears in her eyes as she ran away, causing Jaden to grit his teeth "_**Son of a bitch.. I have to go after her"**_ he thought, his body slowly inching towards Moka, though was stopped by Kurumu leaning on him

* * *

Kurumu was cheering on a bed in he nurses room, her tail wagging around as she danced with joy, Jaden still had no control, though he sat in a chair motionless, giving him time to think

Jaden then focused hard and managed to get some control over his body

He took his hand and slapped himself in the face as hard as he could, that slap giving him back his control, as Kurumu didn't seem to notice, he didn't want to be rude to her, as he hates being the bad guy, though she did start it

He stood up and tried to sneak away, though she saw him and looked at him confused

"Jaden, where are you going?" she asked

"I'm gonna go apologize to Moka, it's the least I can do.." he said

She quickly hopped up and pulled his face in between her breasts, hugging his head softly

"Aw.. Your feeling down in the dumps, aren't you, well don't worry.. Your bosom buddy will take care of you

"_Lucky mother fucker!" _Ikari said

"I can't breath" Jaden tried to yell

Kurumu then threw him onto the bed and started to crawl on top of him

"Jaden.. Don't move.." she said

Jaden looked up at her with a blank face

"my heart, it's beating so fast right now.." she continued "You'll be my first, you know.. The first boy I've used this magic on.." she said with a dark blush across her face

She used her love charm again, forcing him from looking away

"_Once a succubus kisses a man, they become her servant, and she drains the life from him until he dies.."_ Cecil said, Ikari plotting Jaden's murder with jealousy

"Please, Jaden.. Don't run away.." she said, placing a hand on his cheek

"_**Damnit.. I can't move… how the hell do I get out of this.."**_ he thought

Jaden saw as Kurumu's lips neared his and he struggled for control, he then forced his body to move away from her face as he placed his head on her shoulder and held her tightly

"Jaden! I told you this is my first time.. You can't be so rough" she said, him refusing to let go

"Be more Gentle with me, alright?" she asked

Jaden struggled even more and finally got control over his body "Let's stop this.. I refuse to go any further.." he said

She struggled to get to him in order to get him back under his spell, though he held tighter, not allowing her out of his grasp "I have to go apologies to Moka, she's probably really hurt after what I did.." he said

"You like her more than me.. " Kurumu said

"Don't you! Truth is I did stuff that even embarrasses me, Jerk" she said, getting out of his grasp "Now I'm pissed off!" she said, her wings shooting out of her back as she flew above him

"I'm gonna smash every little thing Moka likes" she said, flying towards him

"Jaden!" he heard, Moka ran through the door as Kurumu stopped

"Cecil! NOW!" Jaden yelled as his eyes turned blue and he rolled out of the bed and flipped to his feet, as he did that Moka passed him and shoved Kurumu through the window

"Jaden, get out of here before she recovers from that.. She's a succubus, she feeds off of the lives of men" Moka said

"I was more than aware of this fact" Cecil said

Moka turned and looked at Jaden's eyes, he saw that they were blue "Wait.. Your not Jaden.. Who are you?" she asked

"Was Ikari's vague explanation of Jaden's over personalities not enough? Very well.. My name is Cecil.. Out of the two I am the only intelligent one.. While one is a barbaric punch first ask questions after everything's dead personality, and the other is a clueless idiot with the attention span of a rock, I actually know what I'm doing and think things out

"_The hell's that supposed to mean? come tell that to my ass kicking boot!" _

"_You say something?"_

"_My point.."_

Kurumu laughed and flew back into the room, she wrapped her tail around his neck and dragged him to the window, as she was dragging him, Moka jumped out and hung on to him

"_How you doing there, genius?" Ikari asked_

"_It's highly unlikely that she'd be able to carry two people by just her tail"_ Cecil responded

Kurumu eventually gave out and dropped the two and proceeded to fly

"_See?" _

Cecil grabbed Moka and bent his knees as he landed, doing a roll to prevent much damage to his body

He placed Moka back down and looked to the sky, he saw Kurumu swooping back towards him, he quickly sidestepped and grabbed Moka's hand in the process, pulling them both out of the way

He saw a few tree's behind them were sliced clean

He saw Kurumu doing a quick U-turn and flying back towards them

Cecil thought for a moment and hopped up on a tree, hanging from a tree branch

"Stay back, Moka, I got an idea" Cecil said with a smirk

As Kurumu flew towards him, he waited for her to get close enough

As she was only feet away, Cecil swung his body and kicked her right wing, causing her to spin out right beside him, she landed right beside a tree and into a bush

"That's really all I can do for now, I'm still working on a fighting style for me to use on a variety of monsters.. Since I got nothing for Succubi, she's yours.. " Cecil said placing his hand on her rosary "Your up" he said as his eyes turned back to red, his hand falling a bit, apparently enough to tear off the rosary

Jaden took the rosary in his hand and was taken aback by the sight of her transformation

It seemed as though the world around them turned darker, the entirety of the sky above them was covered in darkness, Kurumu along with Jaden were confused

Once Moka transformed into her true form, Jaden smiled "Hey, this is the first time we met in person, isn't it" he said

Inner Moka smiled and nodded "So, you're Jaden, nice to meet you, but your pretty weak, getting so easily hypnotized by that succubus" she said

"Well I didn't expect any of this.. I thought that, well you would be the only person I'd socialize with around here" He said

Moka smirked and walked passed him she looked up at Kurumu

"S-so, are you the legendary S class monster.. A vampire" Kurumu asked

"Why don't you come down here and find out, unless your scared you'll lose" Moka said

"No.. I can't lose, I have a very important mission" Kurumu said

"Mission? What do you mean?" Jaden asked

"We Succubi are limited, we do all of this in order to find our destined one.. So we choose one out of the many men under out charm" she said

Jaden then thought "_She said she did things that embarrassed her.. She wouldn't have done it unless she had to in that case.."_

Kurumu flew down and swung her claws at Moka, she dodged it with ease and appeared behind her, grabbing her tail and throwing her up, as she fell down she kicked her, sending Kurumu through several tree's and crashing into another, where she fell in front of it

"Okay.. I'll stop.. I won't do it again" Kurumu said

"I don't believe you.. So I'm gonna rip them off.. That being your wings and tail, of course" Moka said

Jaden saw the fear in Kurumu's eyes and gritted his teeth

He ran up and stood in-between Moka and Kurumu, holding his arms out "Calm down, she learned her lesson, it's done" Jaden said, Kurumu looking up at him

"What are you doing.. She hypnotized you and used you, why are you defending her?" Moka asked, with a bit of a glare

Jaden looked passed her glare and smirked, taking a few steps towards her and placing his hand on top of her head, petting it lightly, he saw a minor blush cross her face as he turned and walked towards Kurumu

"She didn't really do anything wrong, she just wasn't thinking of the repercussions, plus, we're friends, and friends forgive each other, and don't kill each other"

He kneeled down and patted Kurumu's head, smiling a bit "I said I was your friend, and I meant it" he said, standing back up and looking back at Moka

"You're my friend too, Moka, and a friend of mine is a friend of yours, so your not allowed to hurt her" he said

"_Wow.. I'm not sure if he's brave, or just stupid" _Ikari said

"_Bravery is stupidity"_ Cecil said

Kurumu started crying as Moka looked at Jaden

"Us? Friends?, I think you got me wrong, Jaden, I only saved you because I wanted your blood, I'm not like the other Moka" she said

Jaden pulled his hand with the rosary away from her and snickered "Then why did you blush when I petted you?" he said teasingly, she blushed more as he placed the rosary back on her chain

Moka fell forward, her eyes closed and her hair turning pink again, as he caught her

* * *

The next day Jaden and Moka were walking to school when Moka told him about how her rosary told her Kurumu was a succubus

"Wait, so the other you talked to you?" Jaden asked

"Yeah, maybe the seal's getting weaker" she said

Jaden thought back to yesterday when he told Moka she was his friend "Next time you talk to her, tell her she can deny it all she wants, she's my friend, and from now on I don't care if either of you suck my blood" he said, causing Moka to blush

Moka looked into his eyes and he looked into hers

Then out of nowhere Kurumu appeared with a wide smile "Morning, hey Jaden" she said happily

"I baked some cute little cookies for us, how about you and I eat them together" she said holding out a little bag full of small cookies

"And why are you asking me?" Jaden asked

"Oh come on, I already told you I was looking for my one and only destined partner for life, right?" she asked

Jaden and Moka nodded

Kurumu was then sparkling in happiness as she spoke "I've decided that it's you"

Moka freaked out as Jaden didn't really have a reaction

"Hey it's all your fault since you risked your life to protect me the way that you did, now I'm totally in love with you" she said, running up and hugging him tightly

Jaden sniffed the air and loved the scent from the cookies, though he was quickly pulled away from her by Moka

They proceeded to play tug-of-war with him as Moka them pulled him closer to her "Jaden's mine and mine only!" she yelled, followed by her sucking his blood

**CHAPTER 1 END**

(_**Now I know what your wondering, "wow, this seems deathly similar to the actual show with the only real changes being the character and his personality(ies) and to that I say, well they can't sue be for copyright, this entire site does the same damn thing, now the reason I wrote this so closely to the original episodes that these were based on was because I love how the show drawn in the new characters and showed how they got into the protagonist's harem to begin with, so in episode where it introduces a new main character, I will be resulting to going closer to the episode because of my fondness of how well it was done originally**_

_**However in episode that don't include the introduction of a main character will be far different from the original episode**_

_**And just so you all know, the lines aren't all completely similar and some of the stuff I wrote down are from memory so they may not be all right, however I have watched the anime all the way like 20 times, so I'm confident **_

_**And I only resorted to the anime for certain important things that could be brought up later**_

_**Thank you all for joining me in chapter one of my Rosario story and I hope you use the review section like intelligent beings, like humans should be, and not say stupid things like LOLOL and Yolo, if you sound like an idiot I'm smacking you, I'm out)**_

QUOTE OF THE CHAPTER: "_**Whoops, did I just accidentally a war?" ~ Alucard, TFS Hellsing Ultimate Abridged**_


End file.
